The system of the present invention relates to spring powered retraction systems, and, more particularly, to a high speed retraction system for capturing a cruise missile engine inlet cover, or other item, out of the air stream and generally out of the area where it might get ingested into the engine intake of the aircraft carrying the missile.
Many modern aircraft are adapted to carry weapons such as cruise missiles which are jet powered. These cruise missiles are typically carried on single or dual pylons located in an under portion of the aircraft. It is necessary that the air inlets for the jet engines of the cruise missiles be covered so that subsonic or supersonic air flow through them does not cause the turbines therein to spin freely, resulting in damage to turbine bearings.
Characteristically, the jet engines of cruise missile transport and launching aircraft at high subsonic or supersonic speeds have high suction present around their inlets which can very rapidly draw a loose engine inlet cover of their cruise missile armament into them. Thus, upon launch of the cruise missiles, it is imperative that these covers be withdrawn quickly from the vicinity of the transporting aircraft engine inlet and secured to prevent their being sucked into the intakes causing serious damage to the launching craft.